Demi learns the HARD way
by The Late BenneyC
Summary: DemiDevimon learns the hard way, never mess with BCA. Actually this is an old preveiw but the story is funny.


Author's note:Here's a Preview of upcoming stuff I'm writing. It's also a story. 

"I hate this, I really hate this," BCA was siting at his desk staring at The Computer. 

"Problem?" Snakemon asked from his spot in a blanket. 

"These stupid spacers in my mouth," BCA said opening his mouth and revealing the blue bands pushed between his teeth, "I have to keep them in until my next dentist appointment. They're pushing my teeth and giving me," dramatic pause, " Writer's Block!!!!!!!!!! "Ooo... Sorry I asked. What stories do you have ideas for?" Snakemon said as he crawled to look over the author's shoulder. 

Outside..... 

DemiDevimon sat on a rock at the base of the hill housing The Mansion, the base and home of all of BCA's characters, "Stupid BCA, he's going to put me in some dumb fanfic as comedic relief! I hate that! I'll sneak into The Mansion and then into The Control Room and then retype on The Computer. With the power to change the unreality I can become all powerful!" Demi laughed and flew to the large building on the hill. 

Returning to our heroes.... 

Snakemon sat looking at BCA's story idea, "Explain about Karn and Kari's relationship in 'A Dream Life'? Great! then I can be in it." 

"No, it takes place before he shows up in the digital world." 

"Rats and nuts! mmmm I'm getting hungry now." 

BCA stared at the reptile, "Gross." 

"Don't blame me, you're the author," Snakemon chided him. 

"Well, what about 'The Wacky Hour: Elevator Music'?" 

"That's not a digimon one. It is in Original Short Stories." 

"So? I'm flexable? And it's going to have Katt Monroe in it. Cinco De Mio and his little brother are going to drive her even further over the edge." 

"You crazy author, you," Sankemon said as he stared at BCA 

BCA smiled smugly at him and tweeked him cheecks, "And there is a little bit of me in each of my characters!" 

Back with Demi.... 

DemiDevimon sat out side the door of The Control Room and looked through his collection of bombs and explosives he selects a few, "One of these is bound to work!" He places a few time bombs by the door and ran off. 

On the other side of the door... 

"Make more digimon ones! I want to be in action ones," Snakemon called out. 

"What? 'Karnage' not enough action? You even saved the day!" BCA said with slight surprise in his voice. 

"Correction, Karn saved the day. I just sat there while (gotta read and see how it ends)" Snakemon glares at BCA for cutting that out of his talk, "I hate the fact the digidestined get all the fame!" 

"So what do you want me to do about it? I'm not killing off the digidestined. I leave that stuff to other writers. I may kill one or two off and bring them back..." BCA say as he starts to think of more stories. 

"I got it! Do a story where me and the other digimon get revenge on thoughs meddling kids!" Snakemon said with fire in his eyes, "you can call it 'DigiRevenge' or.. or.. 'Snakemon gets the Digidestined!'" 

"Umm... how about 'Digital Mystery' where the reader must guess to see who 'bumps' who off. I won't actually kill them," BCA said defiently. 

Boom!!!!!! 

"What was that?" BCA said as he jumped up. 

"Probably the wind," Snakemon said calmly. 

"I guess so.." BCA said retaking his seat. 

"What else can I do? I kinda want to do an anime cross over but I'm not very good at writing Ronin Warrior and Gundam Wing. Please don't even ask me about that Ranma 1/2 or whatever it is." 

"Okay, so just Digimon, Pokemon, and Sailor Moon?" Snakemon wondered. 

"Too few. I could add Dragon Ball Z," BCA spectualted. 

"Maybe through in a none anime?" 

"I know! Forget anime, I can do some Animorphs! Maybe even Redwall! Sevay hasn't been in any fanfictions yet." 

"Aren't you working on one with Verser in it?" Snakemon asked. 

BCA grumbled and showed his fangs (I actually have fangs!) to Snakemon, "Don't remind me!! I started that over a year ago and never finished it. I have another Animorphs in that condition." 

"Shesh. I take it your spacers are hurting again?" 

WOOOBOOM!!!! 

"Okay, now I'm checking..." BCA said as he got up and opened the door. "Hmm. No one there. Chazz must be battling Hat and Twine. Hat has a never ending supply of bombs and stuff. Oh welll.." BCA closed the door to reveal a very chared Demi. 

"Didn't move fast enough.... stupid wooden door." 

"Stupid spacers!" BCA said as he look longingly at a sandwhich. 

"So you can't eat solid foods for a little while. That soup you have is good," Snakemon reasoned. 

"I'm going to make someone suffer. I'm in the mood to start on that Wacky Hour fic," BCA said angerly. 

Outside the door... 

"Nukes! That's got to blow the door down!" 

Inside.... 

"Snakemon, help me!" BCA fumed at the scaled creation. 

"I was trying." 

Poof The door poofed open and Demi flew in, "The Computer is mine!" "Demidevimon!" the boy and snake exclaimed at the same time. 

"I got it! I can have Demi go through looking to attack each of the digidestined and have him get blown up 'Demi's day of destruction'" BCA sat at The Computer and got ready. 

"NO!! DEMI DART!" Demi through a dart and knocked BCA out, "I have precise seconds before the world colapse back into his mind or he wakes up. Either way, I change the script." 

"What are you doing?" Snakemon asked as he turned ghost like. 

"Typing 'Demidevimon suddenly turned into the greatest, most powerful, handsomest, and all round best person ever!" Demi said happily as he hit 'Enter' 

In a whoosh of air Demi turned into..... BCA. 

The real BCA woke of to see an evil looking him fume at Snakemon, "What happened?" 

Snakemon looked at the two BCAs, "To the one that just woke up, check what Demi wrote." 

BCA walked over and skimmed the lines, "Well, it is my computer and it interpets it as I see stuff. So I have a big ego?" 

"I will now destroy you and atke control!!" Demi/BCA shreik. 

"No you won't," BCA replied. 

"I won't?" 

"No." "Why?" 

"Because my mind will set in soon." 

"What... ahhh!!! The madness! Pure and simple madness!!!!!!!!!" Demi cried as he clutch his head. 

BCA calmly walked over and delted what Demidevimon wrote. Demi returned to normal, "And now you know better. Oh TWINE!!!! GET IN HERE!!!" 

A small blue drake flew in and stared Demi, "Yes?" 

"Remove him please." 

"Okay..." the drake flew off with the crying Demi. 

Snakemon stared at BCA, "I don't get in." 

"Oh that's simple. I have no sanity. I hide it with my acting skills. Demidevimon was perfectly sane and my erretic order was to much. I'm a contrasr to myself and he couldn't ahndle that." 

"Freaky." 

"Yeah.. mnmm.. sandwich. AHH!!!" BCA clutched his jaw as he dropped the sandwhich, "This is a pure and simple curse." 

Done. Odd? Yes! So stay tuned for 

"A Dream Life" staring Karn and Kari 

"The Wacky Hour: Elevator Music" With special co-host, Katt Monroe (finished) 

"Digital Mystery" starring the Digimon (finished) 

Enjoy! Review or send me ideas... 


End file.
